Battle
Plot Previously, on Knight of All Knights, George, Clifton, and James are soldiers in the Roman Army now. It’s been 5 Years since the battle at Camp Bellator ROMAE, and things have changed. The Empire is starting to break apart, and James knows that. He also knows that the emperor is his uncle, and he is secretly engaged to Erica. Erica revealed to James that she is pregnant. Meanwhile, a mysterious assassin kills a general, after getting General Will’s location. Part 1: A General Dies On a dark and cold night, a man was riding on a white horse. The Horse road across the snake-like and extremely long path. Its hoofs were making a thundering sound, going across the empire. The man was riding the horse towards his home. I’m almost home… in my house on the island of La Empira. '' General Will then saw water in front of him. He could see the blue waves, and something in the middle of the water. It got bigger and bigger. He recognized it as La Empira. General Will had grown weaker and older in the past few years. Every once in a while, he needed to use his cane. His body was wearing him down. He had cut his hair shorter and grown a small beard. He still wore the same clothes he wore 5 years ago…. And that was because he was limited on money. He had only enough for food and drinks. Soon, he got to the shore, and jumped off his horse. He grabbed his cane and walked to his boat. Then, a few minutes later General Will arrived at his house. He walked with his cane, shut the door towards his bedroom. Strangely, there was a fog in his room. Suddenly, he heard two footsteps, and something dark move thru the fog. He looked around, and saw a black cloak flee into the shadows once more. He looked above and in front of him. He turned around, and suddenly the Man in the Shadows jumped out and attacked him. The Man in the Shadows attacked Will, slashing his sword at the old man. Will replied with using his cane. The Cane broke, and snapped in half. Will grabbed one of his old swords and clashed swords with the enemy. The two blades created sparks, as the two foes fought each other. Will felt the sword cut thru the flesh of the Man in the Shadows, as the Man disappeared once more into the fog. “ WHO ARE YOU??? WHAT DO YOU WANT? “ “ I’m a friend….” The Man in the Shadows’s Voice echoed thru out the mansion. Once more, the man in the shadows came out and attacked Will once more. He left a bloody wound on Will’s left arm, turned around and the two fought once more. Will and the man tried striking each other ribs, but failed as the swords clashed once more. Will’s sweat went down his chest, and he thought he recognized the moves his attacker was making. They moved over to the statue of the roman goddess Juno. “You’re moves…. I think I’ve seen them before. “ “Maybe… but you’ve never seen this. “ Suddenly the Man in the Shadows elbowed Will, kicked his right leg, turned around, wounded his right arm, kicked him into the ground, and vanished into the shadows. Will could barely get up, but facing death straight in the face, he got up and looked around. The Fog had gotten denser than before. Will knew that was a bad thing. He looked around, and saw no one. All he saw was fog and two torches, on fire in different parts of the house. “ WHEN I FIND YOU… I WILL KILL YOU!” George’s old teacher shouted. “ You can never kill.... the shadows.” Suddenly, Will looked above him to see the Man in the Shadows jump down, his cloak acting as a cape, helping him slow down. The Man in the Shadows jumped on him, and knocked him to the ground. He knocked Will’s sword away from his hand, and said, “ I win. “ Will attempted to get up, but failed. “ Who are you? “ The Man in the Shadows looked at Will, then said, “ You’ll die soon anyway, my identity is not important to conceal from you anymore. “ He threw his sword at one of the torches, and the knife hit the torch, knocking it down, setting the house on fire. The Fire suddenly made the house light, and Will could finally see his face. “Guess who's back?” the Man in the Shadows asked. “ What … No… that’s…. That’s not possible. Not you… it couldn’t be…. I…. I KILLED YOU!” “ Maybe, or maybe you thought you killed me. The Shadows are strong General Will. You should know that. Goodbye… Friend. “ “ What… NOOOOOO!” With one quick motion, he grabbed Will’s neck, and snapped it. A loud cracking noise echoed the house, and to be sure he was dead, he stabbed Will twice. He took Will’s sword and stabbed him in the heart, and his sword, stabbing him in the head. The Man in the Shadows stood up, and walked out of the house. As he paddled his boat from the island to the mainland, General Will’s house collapsed, as a bright fire burned. ''ld Now that I’ve killed him, and Richard the III is also dead, I must improvise, and strike where it hurts. I will kill his family…. And their friends. Then, I will destroy Rome and my destiny will be complete. I shall have my revenge. For I am … The Man in the Shadows. '' Part 2: A New Battle I rode on my horse, Vectis as the Roman Army charged at the enemy soldiers. I took my gladius and started wounding them. I was able to wound 12 within 30 seconds. I jumped off Vectis and saw James on one side of the battle, near a river, and Clifton on the other side, next to the forest. I ran and charged at them, and they replied. I kicked the solider down, and kept running. “ KILL THEM, WE MUST GET TO ROME! THIS IS OUR TIME! “ the General of the Enemy Army shouted. It had been 2 weeks since we were in Rome. We had quickly returned to the army and started marching north. We were on their land now. I took my gladius and attacked one of the barbarians. “ ARGAHAHH! YOU DARE ATTACK MY HOME? “ the barbarian questioned. “ YOU DARE STEAL OUR FOOD, CHALLENGE OUR LIFE?” I replied. I took the sword and cut him in the leg. He fell down, and failed to get back up. “ AHHHH… MY LEG…. AHHHHHHHAAHAAHHHH… MY LEG! “ he cried out. Clifton took a spear that he had stolen from one of the rival soldiers and threw it. The spear went thru two soldiers, and then Clifton took his shield and banged it on 3 others. James rode his horse towards the general of the barbarian army. “ A CHILD SEEKS TO FIGHT ME… SO BE IT. “ the general shouted. Suddenly, I jumped off my horse and gave a wound to the general’s left leg. “ You can’t have all the fun James. “ I joked. Meanwhile, Clifton was battling with another solider. “ You can’t even kill a weak solider like myself “ one of the enemies taunted. The second after he said that, he was suddenly stabbed in the head. “ DON’T YOU DARE TAUNT ME. “ I ran at the general with my sword heading right at his stomach. However, he blocked it and grabbed my arm. James came and fought alongside me against the general. The General blocked both of us, and then punched me in the chest. I fell down and James attacked the enemy. Quickly, he stabbed the man in the stomach, and then pulled out the sword. “ What….Noooo!” The General fell down, lifeless as his blood poured onto the grass. We had won. Part 3: The Truth about Erica '''A few hours later….' All of the Soldiers were having a party in the Army’s camp. We were celebrating 5 battles in victory. George and Clifton were off partying with the rest of the soldiers. Meanwhile, I was in my barrack, looking at the party occur. All I could think about is Erica, and how I still hadn’t told George about him. I had planned to tell him a few days ago, but I forgot about it. Then, I planned to tell him last night, but we had to prepare for battle. Now, the party was going on. Will I ever be able to tell him? '' George meanwhile was eating food and drinking. “ THIS FOOD IS AWESOME! “ Clifton shouted as they were eating. The party had all the soldiers, plus some girls that were dancing with them. George had reached a chicken leg when a woman came up to him. “ Would you like to dance?” I knew that George had never really talked to girls. So I was shocked when I heard him say… “ Yes. “ George took the girls hand and started dancing. “ 1,2,3…1,2,3…” George whispered to himself. They started spinning around, laughing in joy as they danced around in the barracks and outside. Clifton had finally passed out, and George was still dancing with that woman. I thought it was good for him, maybe he’d find someone like Erica. Luck then turned for the worst. At that moment, George saw me watching them, and told her he’d be back. He left the party, and started walking towards me. “ James…. You got to relax. We aren’t fighting, just come join the party. “ “ No… I … don’t want to. I just don’t feel like partying. “ George looked at me strangely, and then decided to speak up. “ Okay… something’s up. You’ve been acting strange lately. You don’t tell me what the emperor told you, you ask me questions about settling down, you’ve snuck out of camp lately, and you’ve been trying to tell me something, but haven’t. Now…. You won’t join the party. James… I think you aren’t telling me something. I’ve waited for a few weeks, but I can’t hold it any longer. What’s going on? “ I had dreaded this moment. George had realized I wasn’t telling him something, and now I had to, or else… thing would get worse. “ George… come inside. We have to talk. “ We went inside, and he shut the door. “ James… is everything alright?” I looked at him, and thought… ''This is it. I have to tell him now. '' “ George… you’re right. I haven’t told you something. You see… 3 years ago… I was in Rome. Remember, I was getting supplies for our training on La Empira? “ “ Yeah…. General Will was still teaching us. “ “ Well… That day… I met this girl… Erica. I was going to come back later that night… but she was just so… amazing. “ ( flashback begins ) James was walking in the streets of Rome. He was getting supplies before heading back to La Empira. That’s when he saw someone hiding in an alley way. The person had caught his attention, and went over to the person . “ Who are you?” he asked. The person took off their hood, and it was a girl. “ I’m Erica. “ James noticed how beautiful Erica was. “ Oh… um… were you shopping for something? Did I distract you?” “ Oh…no… not at all. “ At that moment, she smiled at James. “ You are cute…. But sadly my father chooses who I will marry. “ Erica told him. “ Well… I guess we’ll have to convince him. “ '''A year later….' “ My Father won’t let me buy anything myself, or without permission. I wanted to buy something … “ Erica said. “ Like this?” James held out a ring in his hand and gave it to her. “ Oh my…. But we still haven’t convinced my father. “ “ Then let me meet him. “ 3 Days later… ''' James walked up to the room. However, Erica’s father looked at him. “ Son… how dare you disrespect my family? She already has someone to marry…. His name is …” “ Sir… I don’t care. “ Well you should. I love your daughter…. And there is no one else I’d rather marry. “ “ It doesn’t matter…. “ “ Sir. My father was Richard the III, he was a solider in the Roman Army. I was trained by one of the greatest generals we’ve ever had, and …. I have money. “ “ How much?” “ I have…. Over 3000 Aureuses. “ Erica’s father looked at James, and then stood up from his chair. “ With that money, and… experience…. You know what…. I guess…. I can let you have Erica. But you must promise to be a good husband. “ “ I promise. “ '''Days Later….. “ My father…. He has told me that I must marry you! We did it! “ At that moment, Erica gave a quick kiss to James, and she walked away, with James shocked. 1 Month before the Previous Episode…. James was tired. He was wiped out, and didn’t have any more strength to get up. That’s when Erica entered the room. “ How was that dinner?” she asked. “ It was … good. “ James replied. James got up from the bed and gave her a quick kiss. “ Will you get George to come? You still need a bestman. “ “ I’ll talk to him some time… just give me a while. “ 'One minute after James found out about Erica being pregnant ' “ How? That can’t be possible. “ “ It is. I’m getting bigger, I have a few months before the baby is born. “ “ But… why?” “ James…. You want a family, don’t you?” “ Yeah….” “ My father is glad about this, so is my mother. Why aren’t you? “ James thought about it for a second and then started talking again. “ I’m happy…. But just shocked. What are we going to call it? “ “ I don’t know…. If it’s a girl… Filia. “ “ If it’s a boy… Filius. “ The Son or the Daughter. “ “ I love you….” James said. “ And soon… everyone will be happy. “ ( Flashback ends ) “ Oh my gosh… you love her. “ “ …. I do. “ At that moment, I felt some tears starting to come up. “ And you’re still dating her?” “ Not exactly. George…. We’re engaged. “ There was an eerie silence in the room, and George clearly was shocked. He then looked…. Depressed. “ How long?” “ A Year. “ I felt guilty for not telling George sooner, but at least he was hearing the truth. I was really sad that it had to happen like this, but now there was no going back. “ When is the wedding?” Oh no… I forgot about that part. When is it again? Oh that’s right… ''I thought. “ 6 Weeks. “ “ 6 WEEKS!!!... Oh my gosh…. So … so… close. “ “ And there’s something else too. “ “ What?” “ Erica…. She’s pregnant. “ “ Whoa… Whoa…. What?” “ Yeah. It was an accident, but it’s happened. Besides… it’ll be nice to have a daughter or son. “ George was quiet for minutes, as the music kept playing in the background. He heard Clifton laughing with some of her friends. I listened as the wind chilled the night, and the world seemed to slow down. “ And… I was wondering if… you wanted to be… my best man. “ I couldn’t believe what I had heard. James had secretly been dating this Erica, got engaged a year ago, and she is pregnant. I never thought James would keep that away from me. “ James…. “ He looked at me, and while I was mad, I realized that he had been hurting inside. He had been beating himself up for not telling me, and I was all like this. I changed what I was going to say. “ I should have known this would happen soon. You’re 20 years old, almost as old as Dad when he met Mom. I know what my dream is. But you have different things you want to do. And that’s fine. I’ll be your best man James. “ James smiled at that moment and said, “ Thank you George. I hope you aren’t mad at me. “ “ No…. its… nice. 6 weeks from now, you’ll be married. Wait, does this mean that you’re leaving?” “ Yeah… for a few years. “ “ Have you asked…” “ I asked the general. He told me that we could leave soon. Tonight was my last night anyway. “ I smiled, realizing that I was going to watch my brother get married, and be an uncle. Suddenly, a messenger ran into the barrack. “Where is the solider known as George? “ I went up to the messenger. “ That would be me. What message do you have? “ “ Not a good one sir. About a week ago, a farmer saw smoke near by the island La Empira.'' He went over there and saw the ruins of a house with a dead body. He took the body, looked at it, and we weren’t able to identify it. However, a woman who comes there every few days to give food and water to this person identified the person. George, no one expected that he would die this way. “ “ What is your point?” “ George…. General Will has been murdered. “ TO BE CONTINUTED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS Characters Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *James ( Story Teller ) *Clifton *Erica *Erica's Father *Richard the III ( mentioned ) *General Will Villians *The Man in the Shadows *Enemy Soliders Ads Cassie 12: Original Series - This show is about a girl named Cassie,who found the Omnidewtrix during her summer vacation with Her Friend Anna and Uncle Stallion,would this watch make a difference or make the oppossite? Zon's Universe - Zon, and his friends, go on adventures and things like that.Their biggest and most important quest, though, is to defeat the evil warring Elementals of another planet. Zon is a Vulpimancer who gained the ability to transform into a mutated version of all the Aliens of The Omnitrix. They will travel to other planets, meet other Users and Aliens, and much more. Trivia *As of this episode, General Will is dead. *General Will knows who the Man in the Shadows is *George and the gang are beginnning to learn about the Man in the Shadow's activities. *The wedding will be in the next episode. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Battles Category:Genre: Action/Adventure